A film having a dichroic property is laminated a film having a birefringent property at an arbitrary angle as in a case in which a polarization film and a retarder are laminated each other for, for example, a liquid crystal display apparatus and the like. In a conventional film laminating apparatus, a laminating angle is controlled using the edges of films, which are visually confirmed or detected by a CCD camera and the like, as a reference or by abutting the edges of both the films against an apparatus (refer to, for example, Patent Documents 1, 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-318375 (page 2)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-148721 (page 4)